Tren hacia ninguna parte
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: [AU, unilateral Johncroft, Johnlock]. Mycroft creía que el amor, en cualquiera de sus variantes, era una debilidad, y que no existía para él un alma gemela que tuviera en su muñeca una marca igual a la suya. Entonces conoció a John Watson.


**Disclaimer:** _Sherlock Holmes_ es propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle. _Sherlock_, la serie, le pertenece a la BBC. El uso de los personajes es únicamente con el afán de entretener y no hay ningún fin lucrativo.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, Realismo mágico. Es AU y Ooc por el simple hecho de ser slash. Unilateral Mycroft/John, un poco de Johnlock.

**Tren hacia ninguna parte**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Lirit Choiseul**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

La lección más grande que la vida le había dejado a Mycroft Holmes fue que el amor, en cualquiera de sus variantes, era una debilidad. Tomó conciencia de ello en su infancia cuando entendió que la obligación de cuidar a su hermano menor recaería en sus manos. Desde ese momento y durante toda su vida la preocupación que sintiera por su descuidado, impulsivo e infantil hermanito se convertiría en su punto débil; Sherlock era el talón de Aquiles de quien fuese conocido como _Iceman_ y el propio Mycroft lo sabía.

Tal era la razón por la que se encargaba de supervisar sus pasos. Vigilar en talón de Aquiles era protegerse a sí mismo. Un Sherlock aburrido daba lugar a problemas, por lo que la mente de su hermano tenía que mantenerse ocupada gracias a los casos que Scotland Yard le proporcionaba; todo esto bajo la persuasión de Mycroft, obviamente, pues la policía no dejaba a los aficionados entrometerse en sus asuntos. Un Sherlock drogadicto originaba escándalos y malestares a su madre, por lo que, periódicamente, se llevaba a cabo una revisión a su apartamento. Cuidar a su pequeño hermano era una verdadera molestia, pero era inevitable, pues nunca pudo impedir que esa molesta criatura se ganara un poco de su afecto.

Hubo solo otra persona, además de Sherlock, que logró penetrar bajo la dura capa de hielo que cubría el interior de Mycroft. Y esta vez fue una completa sorpresa y totalmente inesperado. Ya no podía culpar a la genética ni al deber familiar; y tampoco la había conocido cuando niño, en la época en la que, pese a no ser igual a los demás y no sentir particularmente afecto hacia ninguna persona, todavía no aprendía que el apego podía obstaculizar el éxito y ser la máxima causa de la perdición humana.

Recordaba el día exacto, la hora exacta y el momento exacto en que su vida cambió, aunque prefería fingir que lo había olvidado todo. Sucedió en su juventud, poco antes de ingresar a la universidad, cuando la mayoría se partía la cabeza por no saber qué rumbo darle a su vida porque no tenían ni la menor sospecha de la carrera en la que podían ser buenos; Mycroft jamás sufrió este conflicto, para él nunca hubo debate ni crisis por lo que haría con su vida ya que siempre supo que su lugar estaba dentro de la política. También estaba el otro extremo de la población estudiantil que ya habían decidido la carrera que seguirían pero faltaba de los créditos necesarios para poder ingresar a la universidad que más satisficiera sus planes —aquello tampoco lo afectó, pues su inteligencia era superior a la del resto—, e iban de un lado a otro persiguiendo profesores para remediar su situación.

Eran idiotas. Todos lo eran; sin embargo tuvo que aprender a lidiar con ellos. Tenía la ventaja de ser diplomático y no meterse en problemas con ninguno. Aprendió a convivir y a llevar un buen trato con los demás pero no tenía amigos. Los amigos no eran más que una piedra en el camino, una debilidad, un viento del este. Mycroft imponía respeto y era justo lo que recibía de sus compañeros; ninguno se acercaba a él a menos que fuera necesario y la interacción no duraba más de lo requerido. Así estaba bien, así le agradaba.

Un año y cumpliría dieciocho. Un año y la marca de su brazo comenzaría a aparecer. Un par más y alguien tendría una idéntica y entonces tendría que relacionarse con la otra persona de por vida. Deseaba ser de esas raras excepciones en que la marca era única.

Mycroft despreciaba la mediocridad y la vida despreciaba a Mycroft porque puso en su camino a un mediocre.

Unos pasos acelerados hacia su dirección, un golpe directo a su vientre abultado; el ruido de cosas al caer, una voz que soltaba una maldición y el juego comenzó.

—Caray amigo, perdona.

El otro se agachó a recoger sus cosas y él sólo lo observó. El libro que recogía era de química y corría con rumbo al departamento de esa materia —y lo supo con total seguridad porque acababa de salir de ahí, por eso chocó con él—. Su cabello rubio lucía desaliñado, no el descuido adrede del estilo actual, sino el desorden que provocan los dedos cuando se pasan una y otra vez entre los mechones, entonces estaba nervioso y preocupado. La ropa que llevaba era de mediana calidad por lo que no podía ser de una familia acomodada, y estaban arrugadas con ansiedad. Estaba tan apurado que ni siquiera sacudió sus rodillas al levantarse del suelo. Se acercó la puerta.

—No hay nadie —su voz sorprendió tanto al chico como al propio Mycroft—. Vengo de ahí, los profesores ya se fueron.

—Maldita sea—Sin confiar del todo en la declaración el chico se acercó a la puerta y se asomó por el cristal—. ¡No, no, demonios!

—¿Te pasa algo? —No era su problema y no le importaba, pero no pudo evitar preguntar al verlo tan angustiado. El muchacho se mecía los cabellos y respiraba agitadamente.

—Nada, no te importa —Se llevó la mano que no sostenía el libro al rostro— Maldita sea, estoy jodido.

—Necesitas una asesoría, ¿verdad? —La pregunta fue por cortesía, la respuesta ya la sabía—Con urgencia, a juzgar por tu expresión. No eres muy bueno en química ¿o sí?

Los labios del chico se apretaron al mismo tiempo que los ojos azules.

—Es verdad—Dijo por fin —No se me da con facilidad y no he podido estudiar por las prácticas del equipo y la prueba es mañana. Si no logro pasarla no aprobaré la materia y no podré ir a… ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto? Tú no puedes ayudarme. Nadie puede. Estoy acabado, va a matarme.

Tenía la razón en que no había ningún motivo para contarle sus problemas, y en realidad a Mycroft no le interesaban los mundanos dilemas que bien pudieron evitarse; pero ¿qué problema de ese tipo no podía prevenirse? El chico era un idiota y era común: no tenía una buena relación con sus familiares y era parte del equipo de rugby; no era bueno en química pero era perseverante; y daba la sensación de ser energía latente, de vivir esperando algo emocionante. Era común, pero no era ordinario, ni corriente. Era diferente pero no sabía cómo. Había algo en él que despertaba la curiosidad de Mycroft, y eso nunca antes había pasado.

—Creo que sí puedo ayudarte—Dijo Holmes—. Conozco a alguien que puede serte útil. Mi padre es profesor de química y puede ayudar a resolver tus dudas. Sígueme.

—¿Por qué?

—Luces desesperado. Te has topado conmigo y puedo solucionar tu problema, ¿por qué no? Tal vez algún día tú puedas ayudarme con alguno.

No, jamás podría ayudarle con nada porque siempre sabía cómo solucionar sus dificultades, pero el otro no tenía por qué saberlo.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó luego de pensarlo un poco. Le sonrió y le ofreció la mano— Soy John Watson.

—Mycroft Holmes.

Le apretó la mano. Lo llevo a casa y le presentó a sus padres. Se quedó a cenar y se sentó en el lugar que su pequeño hermano no ocupó esa noche porque estaba enfermo. Logró hacerlos sonreír a todos con una broma tonta. John Watson pasó el examen del día siguiente y Mycroft Holmes ganó su primer amigo.

**/+/**

Cuando estaban juntos casi todo era silencio. A Mycroft le gustaba así y a John parecía no molestarle aunque tampoco le agradaba del todo. A veces era él quien lo rompía, siempre contándole alguna anécdota de sus otros amigos, cosas que le acontecían en clases o en los paseos que solía dar en las tardes; a veces también le hacía preguntas sobre su día, su infancia o cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente. Pocas veces tocó el tema de su familia.

No tenía que decir nada que Mycroft no pudiera descubrir tan solo con observarlo pero hablar era parte de la interacción y él la había aceptado cuando lo llevó a casa. A veces John necesitaba contarle las cosas, hablar de sus problemas. Decir en voz alta las aflicciones a alguien de confianza no las desaparecía, pero volvía el peso de los problemas, cuando menos, soportable; quizás se debiera a la creencia del hombro amigo al que apoyarte en la debilidad o a la egoísta necesidad de dar un poco de nuestra pesada carga emocional a otro y que la cargara con nosotros. En cualquier caso no importaba porque a la mayoría le importaba un comino la vida de los otros.

En aquel entonces Mycroft no tomaba responsabilidad de los problemas de nadie más que los suyos, pero escucharía a John si era lo que necesitaba.

Y particularmente lo necesitaba ese día a juzgar por su expresión. Las ojeras pronunciadas, un poco, casi imperceptible, rastrojo de barba creciendo en las mejillas y la barbilla. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados. No lo había mirado ni una sola vez desde que llegara, los ojos siempre fijos en la taza de té que tenía delante. Comparándole con el chico que desbordaba alegría desde hacía unos días cuando fue aceptado en medicina aquel John que tenía enfrente parecía ser alguien distinto; pero así era la naturaleza humana, ¿no? Un momento eran felices y otro se soltaban a llorar por nada, se consumían en tristeza o rabia con la misma facilidad que tomaban otra copa de té. Desagradable.

No era por su padre. Watson padre y sus problemas de alcoholismo —que se agravaron desde que la madre de John lo abandonase— no era la causa del conflicto en la expresión del chico; tampoco se trataba de su hermana, cuya crisis y negación de su sexualidad la ponía tan irritable que la única vía de escape eran las discusiones con su hermano —aunque comenzaba a seguir los pasos de su padre—. La familia de John no estaba involucrada en lo que lo inquietaba. Tampoco tenía moretones en el cuerpo, y los nudillos no estaban inflamados así que tampoco hubo ningún enfrentamiento corporal, y en realidad no habría motivo para que lo hubiese, el chico era francamente popular y le agradaba a todos.

Quizás su mayor pecado era justo la amistad que entablara con Mycroft.

Las manos.

Las había tenido todo el tiempo bajo la mesa, no se había quitado la chaqueta a pesar que el clima era cálido. Y vagamente era perceptible el movimiento de la mano izquierda, que acariciaba el brazo derecho.

Oh.

Por supuesto. John no tenía mucho de haber cumplido dieciocho.

Era la marca. Claro.

No era correcto preguntar porque era algo íntimo, algo privado. Elegir a quien mostrársela era decisión tuya y de nadie más. Mami decía que había una especie de sensación que te envolvía cuando estabas frente a la persona adecuada, y que inmediatamente sabrías que era, como ella lo llamaba, _tu persona_. Era indescriptible, pero reconocible en cuanto sucedía.

Sabía que el problema era la marca de John. Y sabía que John lo sabía. La habilidad de observación que poseía había sorprendido a Watson una vez que se la demostró, sin embargo en igual medida le había incomodado. Dejó de decir en voz alta sus conclusiones y ambos fingían que no existían, John se dedicaba a decirle sus problemas como cualquier otra persona y Mycroft escuchaba y fingía sorpresa como alguien común. Era un acto bien ensayado que se llevaba a cabo una y otra vez por la comodidad de uno de ellos, para evitarse inconvenientes.

—Pareces preocupado— Dijo. Tomó una galleta. Sherlock estaba en su clase de violín por lo que podía comer tranquilo —. ¿Harry está bien?

La pregunta hizo que Watson lo mirara por primera vez aunque fueron un par de segundos. Mencionar a la hermana era la forma más adecuada de sacar el tema porque era la que a últimas fechas le provocaba dolores de cabeza y quien protagonizaba las quejas.

—Sí, sí, Harry está bien. Es solo… no es nada.

Mycroft no dijo nada. Tomó un sorbo de té y otra galleta.

—¿Es la escuela? —Preguntó luego de otro silencio. Distraídamente tomó otra galleta —¿Nervioso? No deberías, elegiste bien.

John suspiró. Mycroft decidió dejar el tema y pasaron otro momento en silencio.

—Mycroft—Le llamó después de un rato. Fue cuando se percató que acababa de morder otra galleta. ¿Cuándo la había tomado? —, yo… bueno, es que… ¿tú ya tienes dieciocho también, verdad?

Claro. Porque resulta vergonzoso si algo te sucede solo a ti. Pero si más personas lo experimentan al mismo tiempo entonces es común y ser común es bueno. Lo común es aceptado porque es conocido y no hay porque temer. No puede pasarte nada si es conocido, no puede haber peligro de nada en lo cotidiano. Por eso se destruye y se ataca lo diferente, porque si no se entiende entonces seguramente es malo. Es la mentalidad retrograda que el hombre corriente tiene lo que tanto le molesta. Es aburrido. A veces olvida que John también es común y es un adolescente —oficialmente no más, tiene dieciocho, tiene la marca, casi es un adulto; pero quedan pensamientos de la pubertad— y que también para él ser parte del grupo es reconfortante.

—Así es. Y tomo en cuenta la pregunta que acabas de hacerme, la cual hace hincapié en tu propia edad aunque la diriges a mí, en que tu problema tiene que ver con aquello que caracteriza los dieciocho, ¿me equivoco?

Se sonrojó y volvió a evitar sus ojos, en su lugar miró a su alrededor y comprobó que seguían estando solos en la sala de estar de la casa Holmes. Era obvio que el tema le avergonzaba y Mycroft estaba seguro que lo dejaría caer. No había problema. No estaba interesado en hablar de marcas porque significaría mostrar la suya. Y no quería. No porque le avergonzara, sino porque era una prueba de la debilidad, de que sin importar que tan inteligente fuera no podía rehuir a la genética, y no creía en el destino y las patrañas de cuentos de hadas que explicaban el origen del mito de las insignias en las muñecas.

Era, tal como expresaba Sherlock cada que se tocaba el tema, aburrido.

Y por su parte la reticencia de John también residía en que esa marca era una cadena, a largo plazo tal vez, pero cadena de igual forma. Él quería ser un médico y quería ayudar a las personas. Y sobre todo anhelaba libertad. Alejarse de los problemas en los que su vida familiar se estaban convirtiendo, quería salir de ahí, de su propias limitaciones. John era un cúmulo de energía, anhelante de emociones, de aventuras. La marca, para alguien como él, solo significaría que ya la vida le tenía algo seguro, alguien que le esperaba. Y temía que se tratara de alguien que prefiriera la vida hogareña y la comodidad porque así no era su alma.

—No —Dijo John y su mano rascó la muñeca en la que tenía clavada la mirada —. Lo noté ayer por la tarde, pensé que me había ensuciado porque jugué un partido con un par de amigos, pero no se quitó por más que lo lavé y me di cuenta qué era. —Miró ahora al chico que tenía enfrente. —Tú… es decir, no tiene que pasar tan pronto, ¿o sí? No tiene mucho que fue mi cumpleaños.

—No hay una regla que especifique cuanto tiempo debe tardar en aparecer una vez que se alcanza la edad.

De nuevo silencio. Más té que solo fue bebido por Mycroft, a la espera de la invitación que seguiría a las reflexiones de John. Y ahí estaba:

— ¿Quieres verla?

—¿Estás seguro? —Tuvo que preguntar, porque era algo personal y era de mala educación mostrarse emocionado por ver algo como eso. Morbo, lo llaman algunos.

—Sí, somos amigos ¿no? Tú puedes ver la mía…

…_y yo puedo ver la tuya_, fue lo que John no dijo, pero se entendía. Era un gran compromiso. Nunca había visto una marca diferente a la suya y la de sus padres —Sherlock no la tenía porque tenía trece años—. Sería la primera ajena a la familia Holmes que contemplarían sus ojos.

—La mía todavía no aparece—Mintió. Porque no estaba dispuesto a mostrársela a nadie, ni siquiera a John—. ¿Aún así quieres mostrármela?

Esto hizo dudar notoriamente al otro chico. Otra vez las inseguridades, la anormalidad latente. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar por común si se comparaba con un Holmes?

—Sí, te la mostraré.

Miró otra vez alrededor y se inclinó hacia adelante. Levantó la manga de la chaqueta y se la enseñó a Mycroft. Era borrosa, apenas perceptible: unas líneas curvas, muy pocas, y algunos trazos duros. Apenas un boceto de lo que sería cuando estuviera visible del todo. Y se parecía a la que Mycroft tenía en el brazo. Mucho.

La observó un momento largo, y cuando estiró la mano con intención de tocarla John retiró el brazo y bajó su manga. Holmes se disculpó y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Watson se retirara.

Mycroft pasó toda la tarde en cavilaciones, observando su marca y rememorando la de John que había memorizado. Sí, muy parecidas. En efecto. Fue la primera vez que Mycroft Holmes consideró la idea de una alma gemela. Y fue la primera vez que la idea no le desagradó del todo. John le agradaba, era atractivo y era interesante. Además sentía cierta conexión con él, algo que le pedía tenerlo cerca.

Una alma gemela. Alguien predestinado. Un complemento. ¿Y por qué no? También él podía tener algo así.

**/+/**

—¡En verdad me da gusto verte, compañero!

John le palmeó el hombro y Mycroft intentó sonreír. Los labios dibujaron esa sonrisa incómoda ladeada que no hacía intento por ocultar su falsedad. Era curioso el que pudiera curvar la boca con diplomacia al tratar con alguien importante pero no a su familia y menos a sus amigos. O al menos, a John le gustaba pensar que era amigo de Mycroft Holmes.

Cinco años desde su último encuentro cara a cara; cinco desde que el Holmes mayor se marchara a Oxford y John se quedara en Londres; cinco y ni una sola visita y esporádico contacto a base de correos electrónicos en que, en la mayoría de las veces, las respuestas eran escuetas. Ambos tuvieron pensamientos sobre el final de su amistad y a ambos les incomodó considerarlo algo efímero para, al pasar el tiempo, mirarlo con resignación. ¿Qué se puede hacer por una amistad que acaba? Las relaciones no pueden forzarse e intentarlo lastima más que la pérdida misma.

Por eso a ambos les sorprendía estar en la situación actual, en la casa de los Holmes, que se hallaba llena de personas que conversaban y reían, con comida al por mayor y música —suave, clásica— de fondo. John y Mycroft en un rincón de la sala de estar, ambos con una bebida en la mano. Sin mirarse, sin hablar. Era cómodo, conocido. Era su amistad.

—Doctor Watson —Dijo Mycroft, como si saborease las palabras—. Tiene… un timbre peculiar.

—Suena bien, ¿eh? —Le sonrió y lo miró de reojo—Por un momento creí que no lo lograría, es lo más estresante que me ha tocado enfrentar en esta vida. ¡Nadie sin nervios de acero debe estudiar medicina!

Su broma fue respondida con un bufido entre sonrisas. Por supuesto que Mycroft sabía que lo lograría, Mycroft lo sabía todo siempre. Le gustaría entender cómo adivinaba cada pequeño detalle de su vida aunque no dijera una palabra.

—¿Qué celebramos?

—El cumpleaños de mi hermano.

—¿Tienes un hermano? —Preguntó con sorpresa. ¿Qué no son esos los detalles que se tenían que conocer de los amigos?

—Seguro lo mencioné alguna vez. De no ser así no me sorprende, nadie menciona las plagas que tiene en su hogar. Ese niño es una molestia.

El tono de molestia estaba realmente bien fingido o la rivalidad entre hermanos era tan sana como la suya con Harry. Miró a su alrededor. Si era el cumpleaños del hermano menor de Mycroft tenía que haber gente joven alrededor ¿no? Él no veía a ninguna persona menor de treinta en la habitación a excepción de sí mismo y su compañero. No debería de resultarle tan sorpresivo que la naturaleza del muchacho fuese tan reservada —solitaria— como la de su hermano. Era, al parecer, un rasgo que compartían los Holmes. Sintió una inexplicable tristeza por el muchacho. Nadie tenía que estar solo, mucho menos en su cumpleaños.

—¿Y dónde está? —lo menos que podía hacer era felicitarlo.

—No aquí. Madre toma como pretexto los cumpleaños dieciocho de sus hijos para reunirse con su familia y sus amigos, no le importa que no estén presentes. Esa mujer.

—Sí, recuerdo tu fiesta —Rió.

Mycroft lo miró con indiferencia y el silencio regresó. Eran normales con él esos momentos en los que no se decía palabra, aunque no le molestaban esperaba que hubiesen desaparecido con el tiempo, o cuando menos esa noche en que volvían a verse luego de tantos años, seguro ambos tendrían historias que contar.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Mycroft, y sin esperarle empezó a andar hacia las puertas de la parte trasera de la casa que daban hacia el vasto jardín.

Se sentaron en silencio en una pequeña banca de concreto que estaba fuera. La noche era fresca y un poco de viento mecía los arbustos y el ramaje suavemente. Un clima muy inusual para ser principio de año. Era una noche muy bella, de las últimas que John vería en mucho tiempo con tranquilidad.

—Y, ahora que estás de vuelta en Londres ¿qué harás?

—Me han ofrecido un empleo. Un cargo muy menor en el gobierno, algo sin importancia.

—El gobierno—Silbó— Mycroft Holmes en el gobierno británico, ahora estoy seguro que estamos en manos capaces. ¿Qué se siente servir a tu país?

—Dímelo tú. Las noches en el desierto son mucho más hermosas que aquí, por supuesto también son mucho más frías, pero tú resistirás esas condiciones.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo has…?

—Te has cortado el cabello, un corte militar. Y eres más consciente de ti mismo, de vez en cuando cuadras los hombros. Estás practicando la postura sin siquiera darte cuenta.

—Eres increíble Mycroft.

—No viniste a ver a un viejo amigo por su regreso. Has venido a despedirte por tu partida.

—Sí, así es. Me voy en una semana. Y no sé cuando volveré. —ni siquiera sabía si volvería alguna vez a verlo.

Si Mycroft no fuese él mismo le habría pedido que no se fuera, le habría dicho que no lo abandonara. Que cuando estuvo en Oxford sintió por primera vez lo solitaria que era su vida. Le habría hablado de la marca, la que cinco años atrás era borrosa y la cual se había semejado tanto a la suya, y le mostraría la propia, y se quitaría por fin de la cabeza la idea del alma gemela, de la suya que estaba enfrente de él, despidiéndose porque marcharía a la guerra, porque perseguía la aventura, porque la necesitaba tanto como Mycroft necesitaba el orden y el control.

Sí. Le habría pedido que no se fuera. No te vayas. No vayas a la muerte. ¿Por qué buscarla antes de tiempo? Al final nos alcanza sola, cada uno tiene una cita con ella en algún momento, es alguien ocupada para molestarla llegando de improviso. Los horarios se hicieron para cumplirse y la muerte tiene uno cuidadosamente trazado. Qué grosero de tu parte, John Watson, pretender ir sin avisar. Y al fin de cuentas, no eres más que un número. Para el gobierno no tienes un rostro ni un nombre. Para el gobierno no eres más que impuestos y población, uno entre miles, como las hormigas: si llegas aplastar alguna solo interrumpes la fila un ínfimo momento, pero inmediatamente las demás la cerrarán y nadie recordará a la hermana caída en el cumplimiento del deber. No importa quién pierda la vida mientras la reina esté a salvo.

¿Por qué morir por naciones a las que no le importas? No entregues tu vida a una causa que no es tuya. No pelees una batalla por intereses que no te conciernen. De igual forma lo harás ¿verdad?, ya que es el honor lo que persiguen los jóvenes, los ingenuos. Serás mejor si luchas por tu país, serás un héroe. Mamá ha parido soldados, ha parido valientes, hombres de verdad.

Dios salve a la reina y nosotros al país.

De cualquier forma no te importa, John. Tú no buscas servir a tu país sino mantener la adrenalina en tu sistema. Eres un adicto a las emociones fuertes, al peligro; pero aún no te das cuenta. No te darás cuenta nunca y lo negarás para siempre, y dirás que es mentira y que buscas la tranquilidad y todos sabremos que mientes y te lo recordaremos, y tu futuro será tal y como lo buscas si sobrevives a Afganistán. Pero no lo sabes todavía, ni Mycroft lo sabe y Mycroft siempre lo sabe todo.

Por supuesto no dijo nada. Al final quizás era otra prueba de su conexión. Si él fuese un romántico diría que son almas gemelas y por tanto ambos tenían como destino estar al servicio de la nación, cada uno a su manera y en su campo.

Los arbustos frente a ellos se movieron bruscamente y ambos le dirigieron la atención. De entre ellos salió un chico alto y desgarbado, muy delgado y pálido. El cabello rizado desordenado y francamente lucía muy sucio. Los ojos de Mycroft endurecieron y John miró sin comprender, pero listo para, en cualquier momento, saltar sobre el muchacho si significaba algún problema.

—Me alegra ver que decidiste unirte a nosotros, querido hermano.

El chico pareció sorprendido solo un pequeño instante. Giró los ojos con fastidio, murmuró algo —_"gordo idiota"__—_ y se acercó hacia Mycroft con una sonrisa cruel. En ningún momento reconoció al acompañante de su hermano, no le dirigió una sola mirada.

—Por supuesto que iba a venir, no podía perderme mi propia fiesta. ¿Me has dejado pastel o lo has comido todo?

—No creo que a Mami le agrade verte de este modo tan lamentable, ¿qué fue esta vez? ¿Anfetaminas, cocaína?

—Heroína. Deja de meter tus gordas manos en los asuntos de otros. Si madre no quiere verme así no tendría que haber organizado esto. ¿A quién le importa los estúpidos cumpleaños?

—Compórtate por una vez en tu vida, por Dios santo. ¿Qué pretendes viniendo así? Tienes razón, no deberían festejar tus cumpleaños porque jamás crecerás.

Los dos se miraron sin pronunciar palabra. John miró de uno a otro y sabía que él habría flaqueado si cualquiera de esas dos intensas miradas se posaran sobre él. Era una lucha de voluntades, y pronto empezarían los ataques verbales y, esperaba que no, los físicos. Fue esa la primera vez que vio a Mycroft tan perturbado. La imagen que tenía de su amigo era alguien siempre tranquilo, siempre diplomático; ahora alzaba la voz, ahora fulminaba con la mirada, perdía los estribos. Todo por su hermano pequeño. Por eso no lo mencionaba. Y sin embargo era obvio que al mayor de los hermanos le preocupaba el bienestar del otro.

—John—Dijo Mycroft, sin dejar de mirar al otro—, déjame presentarte a mi _querido_ hermanito: Sherlock.

Sherlock dejó de mirarlo para ahora dirigir sus ojos al rubio. Lo escrutó con las pupilas dilatadas y el enfoque errático. Estaba drogado. Estaba en las nubes. Y se movía como alguien normal. Era sorprendente, y a la vez muy triste.

—Hola. Soy John Watson—Se presentó estirando la mano. —Feliz cumpleaños.

Pensó que le dejaría con el brazo estirado. El fastidio que le provocara su hermano era evidente, por lo que no resultaría extraño que no quisiese saludar a cualquiera que se encontrara con Mycroft, menos a un amigo suyo.

—Gracias. —Respondió y tomó su mano con un apretón firme.

La fuerza no fue desmedida, y parecía verdaderamente agradecido por sus buenos deseos, seguro se había dado cuenta que eran sinceros. Hubo algo extraño ahí. Un apretón que provocó una descarga en todo el cuerpo de John. Fue como sentir un jalón hacia el muchacho, una reticencia a soltar la mano, como si dentro de Sherlock estuvieran las respuestas a las preguntas que todavía no formulaba, pero que vivían escondidas dentro de sí. No obstante duró unos segundos, y después no sintió nada más que la palma sudorosa de un chico completamente intoxicado.

Se soltaron. Sherlock también debió sentirlo porque se miró la mano con insistencia y comenzó a flexionar los dedos. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza dirigido a John y sin prestar atención a su hermano entró a la casa.

—Qué… singular —dijo John cuando Sherlock ya no estaba. —. ¿Va a estar bien?

—Sherlock sabe la dosis que puede tolerar su cuerpo, nunca consume más que eso; yo preferiría que no consumiese nada, pero como habrás notado no tengo jurisdicción sobre sus acciones. Madre estará molesta, me tocará a mí escuchar sus reclamos por su "pequeño hijito".

Tiempo después, antes de marcharse John tomó la mochila que llevara con él y sacó un regalo envuelto en papel color azul marino. Mycroft ya sabía qué era y para quién.

—Toma— Dijo, llamando la atención de Mycroft— Es para ti. Sé que no es mucho y probablemente sea una tontería. Ya que me voy en una semana, quise adelantarte esto.

Mycroft tomó el paquete que se le ofrecía y lo desenvolvió con cuidado; esquina por esquina del papel, sin romper ni un pedazo. Dentro había una caja blanca alargada, quitó la tapa.

Una sombrilla. Negra, seria, elegante. No pudo imaginar un mejor regalo para él.

—Por alguna razón cuando la vi pensé en ti. Creo que quedará bien contigo, señor Gobierno de Inglaterra.

John lucía nervioso mas sonreía. Una sonrisa afectuosa, la sonrisa que le regalas a alguien que te importa.

—Me lo voy a perder, así que lo diré ahora: feliz cumpleaños Mikey.

Por un momento las facciones de Holmes, duras por naturaleza, se suavizaron. Miró la sombrilla con mucho cuidado, y John casi pudo jurar que sonrió con el mismo cariño que él le había sonreído. Movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, el mismo movimiento que hiciera no mucho antes su hermano —ese chico le preocupaba y le inquietaba ¿qué había sido eso que sintió al estrecharle la mano? — y pudo notar el parecido que ambos compartían. Mycroft nunca dijo gracias, no esperaba que lo hiciera; no se quejó porque le tomó el pelo usando el apelativo cariñoso que le diera su madre —_tú me nombraste Mycroft, deberías llamarme por el nombre que me diste—; _así como tampoco esperaba la frase que dijo al despedirse:

—Cuídate, John.

**/+/**

El ejército tenía un sistema rígido con sus reclutas. Exámenes rigurosos y estrictos tanto físicos como mentales y para ingresar había que pasar esa serie de pruebas. Espalda perfectamente alineada, un arco bien marcado en el pie, rodillas sin desgaste, contar con determinada estatura y determinado peso; control del estrés, de los nervios en las situaciones de alto riesgo y no tener registro alguno de enfermedades mentales, a veces ni siquiera físicas. Ni siquiera un resfriado en los últimos meses.

John Watson lo había acreditado todo. Las pruebas las tenía en las manos Mycroft justo ahora. Psicométricas, físicas, hasta una copia de su cédula profesional. El registro de toda una vida en papeles dentro de un sobre en las manos de una de las mentes más brillantes de Reino Unido. Ocupar un pequeño cargo en el gobierno británico —no era el gobierno británico pese a lo que pudiera pensar Sherlock—tenía sus ventajas.

Leyó hoja a hoja, una a una con información confidencial que ningún civil podía ver. Mycroft generalmente no mostraba interés en ese tipo de cosas, su jurisdicción no involucraba las luchas en territorio exterior; el caso era distinto y un favor especial. Solo era un amigo preocupado por el malestar de otro amigo, había dicho, y el general accedió a regañadientes.

Era más que eso. Era salir de dudas.

El ejército es estricto en sus políticas de reclutamiento y llevaban un minucioso control de los datos de sus militantes. Esto involucraba una fotografía de la marca de cada uno.

Y ahí estaba. Enfrente de él. La prueba que necesitaba para quitarse de la cabeza aquello que durante años lo había carcomido en sus recónditos pensamientos. La foto era a color y mostraba la parte interna de la muñeca de Watson. Las curvas y trazos duros ahora eran completamente distinguibles. Un diseño intrincado que se cuadraba en unos lados y parecía dar giros en otro. Diminuto. Mycroft la observó durante un tiempo considerable y reemplazó la imagen mental que guardaba desde la adolescencia por la nueva y de mejor calidad que esa fotografía le había regalado.

Más tarde esa noche, en casa, arremangó su camisa y contempló la suya, comparó. Eran muy parecidas, prácticamente iguales. La había encontrado. Tenía aquello que nunca quiso y que jamás buscó. Una alma gemela. Un complemento. Mucho tiempo acarició la idea de que aquello pudiera ser verdad, muchas veces lo supuso y confirmarlo era en cierto punto un alivio. John Watson no había llegado a su vida por casualidad. El universo rara vez es tan perezoso. Él debía de conocerlo. Y ahí estaba.

A partir de ahí fue una sombra que vigiló los pasos de John. Supo en qué campamentos estuvo, las misiones que tuvo, las vidas que salvó y las que perdió. Sus pocos ratos libres se dividieron entre observaciones de los únicos seres que le hacían preocuparse constantemente. Claro que en el caso de su hermano fue más sencillo ya que él no estaba en otro país, en medio de la nada, defendiendo a la nación; sino que iba de una habitación a otra, a veces a centros donde solían esconderse los adictos y otras más en hospitales, intoxicado.

Cuando casi perdió a Sherlock él mismo estuvo por perderse. Fue la peor sobredosis a la que se enfrentó y fue salvado gracias al que en aquel entonces era un oficial más: Greg Lestrade. Le contó que ya antes había conocido a su hermano, quien se presentaba en casos aleatorios alegando tener las respuestas que se necesitaban para poder resolverlo. Dimmock le había echado vez tras vez porque era un civil, un aficionado y a pesar de la asombrosa demostración de habilidad y competencia que les otorgase él no podía estar más capacitado para resolver crímenes que los oficiales.

A Lestrade le agradaba Sherlock. Y Mycroft utilizó esto a su favor. Impulsó la carrera del oficial porque era lo mismo que impulsar la de su hermano y logró llegar a un acuerdo con el hombre. La mente de Sherlock ahora estaría ocupada y no tendría que lidiar con el mayor monstruo que carcomía la mente de un Holmes: el aburrimiento; así se alejaría de la adicción a los estimulantes que padecía.

Por supuesto ocuparse de uno de ellos significaba un descuido para el otro. Para cuando hubo arreglado todo el lio de su querido hermano, John ya había sido asignado al frente en Afganistán. Y desde ahí Mycroft no pudo vigilarlo, no supo nada de él por meses, años, no pudo evitar el disparo que recibió.

Solo pudo garantizarle la mejor atención médica, un excelente programa para las terapias de recuperación que tuvo que pasar para volver a mover el hombro. El viaje a casa como baja por incapacidad corrió por cuenta del ejército al igual que la terapeuta. El bastón para caminar fue por cuenta de John.

Eso es lo que hacen las balas, es su trabajo perforar en el cuerpo de una persona y desgarrarlo. La bala le había destrozado más que el hombro a John. Era su espíritu donde se incrustase, en lo más recóndito. Y no era extraíble. Ninguna terapia barata, ni mandarlo en un avión a casa, ni una escueta entrada en un blog que no quería visitar ni siquiera su mismo autor podían ayudarle. Un hombre en busca de adrenalina había vuelto a casa para encontrar la tranquilidad que no quería. Le habían devuelto a Mycroft su otra mitad rota.

¿Puedes formar un todo con algo que está dañado y con piezas faltantes? John ya no era un hombre feliz, no era una persona. Se había convertido en un espíritu errante en una ciudad que amaba pero en la que ya no encontraba su sitio. Era un adicto a la adrenalina y al peligro, la pacifica existencia que le garantizaba la cojera —psicosomática— de su pierna era para él el infierno. Se necesita poco para romper a un ser humano. El ejército es el lugar ideal para intentarlo. Hay un límite a los horrores que la mente humana puede soportar, un número de muertes que pueden presenciarse sin que se perturbe. La cojera de John era el modo en que su cabeza intentaba proyectar todo lo que tenía dentro: los terrores nocturnos, los recuerdos imborrables y en especial el anhelo de adrenalina que las situaciones extremas le hacía experimentar.

No se requiere mucho para quebrantar a un hombre y a John lo habían despedazado cuando recibió una bala en el hombro. Se hundía cada vez más en su autocompasión y el resentimiento hacia sí mismo, hacia su incapacidad y las limitaciones que conllevaba. A Mycroft le preocupaba esta situación, especialmente porque sabía que John guardaba un arma de fuego en la cómoda de la habitación que rentaba con su pensión de la milicia. Cualquier otro hombre que no tuviera la fuerte entereza con que contaba John se habría volado la tapa de la cabeza hacia ya tiempo.

Tal vez él podría hacer algo por John Watson. La manera de salir de su depresión se escondía en la parte interior de su muñeca. Si Watson tuviera la certeza de que había alguien ahí afuera que lo necesitaba, que no estaba solo y no tenía porque estarlo nunca más, que la marca tenía cerca de él a su igual y que éste le necesitaba igual porque sí desaparecía entonces estaría incompleto para siempre. Él podía darle la seguridad a John de que no estaba solo, que era importante para alguien afuera, y que sin él su vida no sería la misma. Quizás esa era la función de las almas gemelas, podían convertirse en el ancla que a veces se necesita para mantenerse aferrado a la vida cuando ya no se tiene nada más.

No podía ser el ancla del médico porque no sabía cómo salvarlo; sin embargo podía tenderle la mano y no dejarlo ahogar mientras encontraba la forma de salvarse a sí mismo. Una alma gemela no tiene que solucionarnos la vida, simplemente darnos aliento y apoyarnos. Y John no necesitaba que le salvaran, únicamente requería incentivos para salvarse solo.

Mandó a su asistente en un automóvil a recogerlo. Mientras él preparó todo: una cena en el jardín de la casa de sus padres porque sabía que a John le gustaba el lugar, la comida era sencilla y el ambiente tranquilo; no organizó nada romántico porque no venía al caso y lo mantuvo en secreto ya que a nadie le incumbía. Lo dejó todo listo, resguardado en el interior del jardín para que fuera sorpresa. Esperó en la entrada de la casa para guiar al otro. Vio el momento justo en que llegó y descendió del auto.

John lucía cansado y más viejo de su edad. Vestía de manera sencilla y descuidada, su cabello seguía siendo corto y su piel bronceada por la prolongada exposición al Sol; era consciente de sí mismo y todavía cuadraba los hombros aunque era evidente que le dolía; lo más destacable era la marcada cojera de la pierna izquierda cuando caminaba y lo triste de su semblante. No quedaba nada del amigo que tuvo tiempo atrás.

De Mycroft, el que era cuando tenía veinte años, tampoco queda nada

—Doctor Watson—Dijo Mycroft, cuando los ojos de John se fijaron en él—. Es todo un placer volver a verlo.

—¿Mycroft? —Preguntó el ex soldado. Sus hombros se relajaron con notoriedad— ¿Eres tú? Qué sorpresa.

Solo de dio la mano, esa que hasta hace un instante, cuando no sabía a dónde se dirigía ni con quién iba a encontrarse, se mantenía firme. Ahora pudo volver a sentir ese temblor que mencionaba en las notas de la terapeuta. Irónicamente eran las situaciones comunes las que descontrolaban sus extremidades.

Lo condujo hacia los jardines en absoluto silencio. El silencio había sido siempre el tercer miembro de su amistad; era cómodo entre ambos y la mayoría del tiempo no sintieron la necesidad de llenar esos momentos en los que se sumían en reflexiones, así seguían estando juntos al mismo tiempo que tenían esos momentos de privacidad que todos requieren alguna vez. En esta ocasión era incómodo y pesado. Mycroft no preguntó nada porque no había nada que pudiera contarle que no supiera ya y lo que quería preguntar no sería respondido; John no dijo una palabra porque no había ninguna que decir, era obvio que no deseaba hacer saber a su amigo nada de su existencia que consideraba patética.

El silencio nunca había sido incómodo para Mycroft hasta ahora.

—No hace mucho que volviste—Dijo mientras abría las puertas que daban al jardín.

—El mismo viejo Mycroft, nunca puede haber secretos tratándose de ti.

—Señor—Entró su asistente con su teléfono en la mano, interrumpiendo el diálogo—, tiene una llamada.

—Me comunicaré más tarde.

—Es urgente, señor. Necesitan hablar con usted ahora.

Miró a John y le sonrió con cortesía. Ya había olvidado como sonreír de verdad. John le devolvió la misma sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano libre del bastón a la vez que cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, para de nueva cuenta devolverlo a la pierna derecha, la sana.

—Anda—Dijo y miró hacia el cielo—, atiende tu llamada. Yo esperaré aquí. Daré una vuelta si no te molesta, tu jardín siempre me ha gustado.

—Adelante, no tardaré mucho. —Y se marchó de ahí seguido de su asistente.

John de nueva cuenta se encontró solo, exteriormente, porque en el interior no se dejó de sentir así desde que regresó de Afganistán. Con pasos lentos y torpes empezó a recorrer el jardín. Ya no recordaba lo lindo que era el cielo visto desde ahí, muy diferente al que observase en el desierto, pero todas maneras el mismo cielo. Era una lástima que las personas no fueran igual que el cielo y que al encontrarse en otra parte sí cambiaras.

Él sabía que ya no era el mismo. Cómo serlo después de todo lo que vivió. La guerra era un convenio de todos los males que le aquejan al hombre siendo ejercidos por el mismo. Es padecer por padecer. Ahí sientes hambre y nauseas, frío y calor, miedo y emoción en igual medida. Y vives alerta, te vuelves paranoico y eso puede salvarte la vida y destruírtela; matas indiscriminadamente ¡pobres de los civiles que estén en el lugar y momento equivocados! Y pobres de los "enemigos" que hallaron su final bajo tu arma. Nadie debería de morir por causas como esas, nadie debería luchar por intereses ajenos. La barbarie por tierra, por petróleo, por nada.

Y él lo echaba de menos. Era un maldito.

No extrañaba disparar ni asesinar a nadie —Dios santo, no. Aún quedaba un poco de humanidad en él, gracias al cielo—; echaba de menos vivir con el torrente de adrenalina que fluía en las venas, la emoción y el peligro. Estaba mal de la cabeza, estaba loco, pero extrañaba todo lo que esas circunstancias provocaban en el cuerpo.

Él no quería vivir atendiendo gripes y urticarias; ni quería sentarse a ver televisión ni hacer té todas las tardes. No quería vivir como un inválido con una pierna que no le servía para nada sino para obtener un asiento que tampoco deseaba; ni con un hombro que ardía como el infierno de vez en cuando y una cicatriz que le avergonzaba. ¡No quería existir así, con un demonio! Prefería volarse la cabeza y ya llevaba tiempo contemplándolo.

Llegó a la parte interna del jardín, donde una mesa pequeña redonda se adornaba con un elegante mantel blanco y sobre ella dos juegos de cubiertos, platos, copas; dos sillas situadas a sus costados de caoba, una frente a la otra; en medio del espacio entre ambas una botella de alcohol reposaba en hielo; y todo iluminado con las lámparas alrededor del espacio. Era tranquilo e inusual.

Lo más llamativo de la estampa era el hombre situado a un costado. Vestía un abrigo negro y una bufanda azul, y miraba todo fijamente mientras llevaba un cigarro a sus labios. Observó a John cuando llegó y lo hizo durante un momento largo antes de volver su vista a la mesa enfrente de él, como si jamás la despegase de ahí desde el inicio.

—¿Afganistán o Irak? —preguntó el otro cuando John estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Afganistán o Irak?

—Afganistán. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

El otro suspira y rueda los ojos. Hace un gesto con el cigarro hacia John, de arriba abajo y lo lleva a los labios, da una calada.

—Tu corte de pelo, tu postura, todo dice que has sido militar. Tu cara está bronceada, pero no por encima de las muñecas. Has estado en el extranjero pero no tomando el Sol. Tu cojera es realmente mala cuando andas, pero a pesar de que tienes dos sillas enfrente no has intentado sentarte, así que me temo que tu terapeuta tiene razón, la cojera es, en parte, psicosomática; eso significa que las circunstancias de las lesiones fueron traumáticas: herido en acción entonces. Herido y bronceado: Afganistán o Irak.

—¿Dijiste que tengo un terapeuta?

—Tienes una cojera psicosomática, por supuesto que tienes un terapeuta.

Estaba sorprendido. Más que eso, estaba impactado. John ya había conocido con anterioridad a alguien que podía leer a las personas con absoluta claridad y saber todo sobre ellas tan solo con una mirada: sin embargo Mycroft era como un mago que jamás revelaba sus secretos y no se preocupaba por explicar cómo llegaba a sus conclusiones. Este sujeto en cambio sí lo había hecho. Y era fascinante. Sintió un deseo de volver a verlo hacer aquello, una y otra vez.

—Eso fue… asombroso.

El cigarro se detuvo cuando estaba por llegar otra vez a los labios. Arrugó los ojos y volteó la cabeza para mirar a John.

—¿Eso crees?

—Claro.

—No es lo que las personas suelen decir.

—¿Y qué suelen decir?

—Vete a la mierda.

Ambos rieron. John creyó que esa fue la primera risa que soltara desde que volvió, la primera sincera. Había extrañado reírse. Después de mucho tiempo, recordó lo que era sentirse vivo, lo que era la libertad; y no lo comprendía. No sabía qué era tan especial en aquel extraño que lo hacía sentirse así, qué lo despertaba de aquel letargo del que volviera de Afganistán. Era como un tirón que venía desde su interior y que lo dirigía al hombre que estaba con él. Lo único que entendía es que quería seguir sintiéndolo, y quería continuar hablando con él.

Y lo hizo.

Cuando Mycroft Holmes se acercó hacia el lugar que antes había preparado para hablar con John lo primero que escuchó fueron un par de risas. A una la conocía mucho y muy bien por lo que le resultó sorpresivo escucharla. No era muy común escuchar a su hermano reírse de forma tan sincera, sin ese tono socarrón que usaba para burlarse de él. Con la otra no estaba tan familiarizado pero también le parecía haberla oído en algún lado. Se acercó más y pudo distinguir a dos personas charlando, sentados en la mesa que él preparase, una de ella tenía que estar ahí, la otra no. Una de esas sillas tenía que ocuparla él y no su hermano. Esas risas tenía que provocarlas él y no el otro.

—¿Sabes todo eso tan solo viendo mi teléfono? —Escuchó decir a John cuando Sherlock le devolvió su celular— ¡Es fantástico!

—¿Algún error?

—Harry es diminutivo de Harriet.

—¿Tu hermana? ¡Hermana, claro! Siempre hay algo.

—Es lo de menos, lo supiste todo. Eres asombroso.

—¿Sabes que sigues diciendo eso en voz alta?

—Lo siento.

—No, está… bien —Sherlock se puso de pie y le sonrió levantando solo un costado de la boca, era una sonrisa tensa. A su hermano le avergonzaba su comportamiento frente al hombre que acababa de conocer. Carraspeó y miró hacia su dirección—. ¿Vas a estar toda la noche ahí espiando?

—Hace tiempo que no vienes por aquí —Dijo Mycroft mientras se unía a ellos— ¿A qué debemos tu visita, querido hermano?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y tú? Debe de haber alguna guerra o algo que organizar, ¿desde cuándo nuestro gobierno se ha vuelto tan perezoso?

—¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

—No. Y la respuesta también es esa. No me interesa trabajar para ti.

—Desperdicias tu talento en Scotland Yard. Serías más útil en…

—Tampoco estoy con Yard, Mycroft. No estoy del lado de nadie. No me importa la utilidad, lo único que me importa es no aburrirme.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó John también poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ellos.

—Sí —Contestó Sherlock sin quitar la vista de su hermano—, yo ya me iba— ahora giró el cuerpo hacia el doctor y le sonrió con cordialidad.

—¿Tienes que irte? —Mycroft alzó una ceja cuando John hizo aquella pregunta, los miró fijamente.

—221B Baker Street, mañana por la mañana, Doctor Watson —Contestó Sherlock.

—Sí, claro —John carraspeó y giró un poco la cabeza hacia Mycroft pero la regresó con rapidez hacia Sherlock —Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Holmes.

—Sherlock, por favor.

—Claro.

John estiró la mano, Sherlock se quitó el guante, Mycroft quería que acabara de una vez. Los dos recién conocidos juntaron sus manos para un apretón de despedida. Cuando se aprisionaron una contra la otra ocurrió lo que nadie ahí presente se atrevió jamás a imaginar, lo que nadie esperaría. Las manos se encontraron y de las muñecas de ambos hombres empezó a emanar un brillante resplandor que los encegueció por segundos. Mycroft había leído sobre el fenómeno, varios libros lo mencionaban y no pocos artículos se dedicaban a estudiarlo.

Al cumplir los dieciocho comenzaba a aparecer un dibujo en una de las muñecas. Ese dibujo cobraba más nitidez mientras más grande era la persona hasta que a los veinticinco tenía ya la forma final. Y por supuesto existía en algún lugar del mundo alguien que tenía una marca idéntica a la tuya hasta en el más mínimo aspecto. Dos personas con marcas idénticas eran conocidas como almas gemelas: seres que se complementaban y cuyo destino era estar juntas por toda la existencia. Por supuesto las marcas contaban con una peculiaridad para evitar confusiones: cuando se encontraban las almas gemelas, si uno de los dos —o ambos— tocaba la marca del otro, ambas emitirían un brillo al reconocerse.

Justo como el que se emitía ahora mismo porque los dedos de Sherlock rozaban la muñeca de John.

No podía ser posible.

Por supuesto no era el único conmocionado a juzgar por la expresión de Watson y se preguntó si la suya traicionaría el estoicismo de esa forma, en cualquier caso no podía culpársele. No había reglas que dijeran cómo debes reaccionar al darte cuenta que media vida has perseguido una mentira. Mycroft había soñado y construido un futuro a base de esperanzas que no le correspondían. Se ilusionó con algo que no era para él. Permitió que John Watson traspasara sus barreras y se convirtiera en alguien importante cuando no debió pasar. Anheló la vida que le pertenecería a su hermano. Había abordado el tren a ninguna parte y su parada era aquí.

No podía ser. Mycroft jamás comete errores, jamás se equivoca. ¿Cómo pudo la primera vez que algo así pasaba ser en un tema como ese; cómo pudo estar tan convencido que la otra mitad de Sherlock era la suya; cómo llegó a pensarlo? Tenía que haber un error, no tenía sentido. Recordaba la foto, la marca de John era igual a la suya, pasó varias noches estudiándola a fondo, conocía cada línea, cada curva, cada trazo, tal cual marcas de agua.

No.

Sherlock tenía una marca prácticamente igual a la suya a excepción de una pequeña curva al final del trazo, eran tan parecidas porque eran hermanos y se podía prestar a confusiones tan garrafales como la que cometió. Pudo verla en una de las sobredosis de su hermano, cuando quitara de su antebrazo la banda elástica y de su mano la jeringa. Tiempo después de este penoso malentendido, en una visita rutinaria, vería la marca de John por un descuido y comprobaría la curvatura del final que compartía con Sherlock, misma que no tuviera en las fotografías del ejército. Así se apoyaría la teoría que algunos manejaban sobre que los sucesos de nuestra vida afectan el dibujo de nuestras muñecas.

El llamado destino ponía una marca en la piel al nacer; pero son nuestras acciones y decisiones las que le dan la forma que nos llevará a encontrar a la otra mitad. El libre albedrío existe y ni las supersticiones como la fortuna pueden impedir que seamos nosotros quienes controlemos nuestras vidas.

Tal vez John Watson sí estaba destinada en ser su alma gemela en un inicio, tal vez las marcas eran iguales en el pasado y por entonces la vida que llevaba tiempo pensando sí era para él. No imaginaba que cosa desencadenó el cambio en la marca de John —tal vez enlistarse, o cuando le dispararon en el hombro; podría ser algo pequeño como un giro en una calle en lugar de otro o incluso culpa suya por entrar en el gobierno— y no lo sabría jamás. No creía en el destino pero, de existir, era muy cruel. La vida tenía un negro sentido del humor.

Existía también la otra teoría de que John siempre estuvo destinado a su hermano y su papel en todo esto era solo ser un mediador y facilitar un encuentro entre ellos. Qué bajo ha caído Mycroft Holmes al volverse casamentera inconscientemente.

Durante años había dedicado su vida a velar por el bienestar de dos personas, ahora se daba cuenta que solo veló por una: cuidó de John Watson porque era el alma gemela de Sherlock. Su papel era proteger a su hermano menor y procurar su bienestar, eso incluía al _otro_, al que compartía su marca.

Viendo bien las cosas eran mejor así. Watson había sido de gran ayuda en su vida. La fría careta de Mycroft tuvo que suavizarse un poco al conocerlo y gracias a esto su encanto pudo salir a flote un poco más; jamás habría llegado hasta donde estaba de no ser por su personalidad, la inteligencia por sí sola no servía de nada; hubiese terminado igual que Sherlock de no aprender a ser diplomático y tolerante con la gente ordinaria.

Y Dios sabía que Sherlock necesitaba más que nadie de alguien con la suficiente paciencia, con un carácter fuerte y una gran fuerza de voluntad tal como la que tenía John. Resolver crímenes le había alejado de las adicciones; pero tener un compañero podía salvarle la vida, en especial si dicho compañero era alguien habituado a la excentricidad Holmes. No había manos más leales y capaces en las que depositaría a su hermano con total confianza. Y John necesitaba el poco equilibrio del que se caracterizaba la vida de Sherlock.

Qué más daba ya.

¿Él? Por supuesto que estaría bien. Toda la lamentable confusión no era sino un error de cálculo, un desafortunado malentendido que gracias al cielo no había trascendido a mayores problemas. Después de todo él nunca había querido un alma gemela —y para qué, seguía preguntándose a veces—, ni necesitaba de esas cosas que solo entorpecerían su deber. Preocuparse por alguien no era más que una debilidad y Mycroft Holmes no podía darse el lujo de más puntos de presión. Ya contaba con un talón de Aquiles y uno era bastante numeroso tratándose de él.

Mas que dolor lo que sentía era vergüenza de sí mismo al cometer una equivocación como aquella. No era doloroso saber que no existía alguien para él, que probablemente siempre estaría solo —mejor así, le gustaba la soledad—y que todo este tiempo alimentó esperanzas falsas. Viendo el asunto de otro modo tal vez al fin encontrara un poco de calma en su vida pues ya no sería el único al pendiente de la piedra en su zapato llamada Sherlock. Podía comenzar a vivir tranquilo al saber que su querido hermanito estaba bajo el capaz cuidado de alguien de su total confianza.

Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. Qué peculiar asociación. Qué perfecta mancuerna que duraría la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Es el primer fic que escribo de este fandom, no me atrevía a hacerlo puesto que no me creo capaz de crear algo que le sea digno. Espero no haberme salido de personaje de forma escandalosa y que cuando menos se asemejara a como los muestran en la serie.

El diálogo de las deducciones que Sherlock hace sobre John está transcrito tal cual es en la serie.

Esto tenía ya tiempo de ser escrito pero apenas me animo -y encuentro el tiempo- para publicarlo. Un agradecimiento especial a** AtemFan18**, a quien en realidad le pertenece la idea, yo solo lo escribí. Espero haberle dado una forma decente a lo que imaginaste mujer.

Espero fuera de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer y a aquellos que se animen a compartirme su opinión.

Saludos.


End file.
